<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll See You Later by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014741">I'll See You Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Nicklas Backstrom, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux, female nolan patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nolan, come on,” G called, “You and I both know that Nikola Backstrom is not a patient woman.”</p><p>Travis snickered and Nolan leaned down and kissed him quickly before saying, “I’ll see you later.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll See You Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan was taking her time getting ready to leave practice. The Caps were in town, which menat that Claude-Marie would be spending the day with Backstrom and they were insisting that Patty join them - which had Patty worried. The last time she let one of the older women in the League take her somewhere, Seguin had dragged her shopping and she hadn’t even had Claude for back-up because she had to go and get the flu. And why Travis had loved the lingerie she had gotten on that trip, Patty had not enjoyed the amount of time she had had to spend in a fitting room.</p><p>“Nolan, come on,” G called, “You and I both know that Nikola Backstrom is not a patient woman.”</p><p>Travis snickered and Nolan leaned down and kissed him quickly before saying, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Buy something sexy for me!” Travis yelled after her, cackling at the glare he got in response from both Patty and his Captain.</p><p>+</p><p>“Teeks!” Nolan called, entering the apartment.</p><p>“Kitchen!” TK replied.</p><p>“Why?” Nolan slipped off her shoes and took a cautionary sniff to make sure that nothing was on fire or at the risk of being on fire.</p><p>“Pizza bagels!” TK replied, “Your Shopping Recovery Food!”</p><p>“We actually didn’t go shopping,” Patty entered the room and grabbed on the pizza bagels and popped it in her mouth.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“We went to G’s, ate Thai, and just talked,” Nolan replied, “Apparently, it’s what G and Backstrom always do when they get together. And if you think I can put away Sushi, you should see Nicke eat Pad Thai.”</p><p>“What did you talk about?”</p><p>“Our teams, stupid reporters, the guys we’re dating.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Was I the best? Am I a better boyfriend than Ovechkin and Crosby?”</p><p>Nolan just laughed, popping another pizza bagel into her mouth and headed toward the bedroom to change.</p><p>“Pats,” Travis called after her, “Patty babe, you didn’t answer my question!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>